Le permis de Naruto
by Katenoire
Summary: Naruto doit passer son permis de voiture, Sasuke accepte à contrecœur de l'aider. Mais Naruto n'est pas ... très très doué. Cependant aux feux rouges, quelques gestes maladroits et un peu d'électricité peuvent donner ... des choses. ; SasuNaru


Voilà un autre p'tit Drabble. Aussi pour un défi que j'ai reçu. J'espère que vous aimerez !!  
Et je m'excuse encore une fois à l'avance. Les fautes d'orthographes m'échappent encore par dizaines. T T

Disclaimer : Ces deux gus ne sont pas ma propriété. ( pas encore ? )  
Couple : ... Est-ce encore utile de le préciser ?  
Genre : Shônen-ai. Que sais-je faire d'autre ? On se le demande.

* * *

**_Le Permis de Naruto_**

Naruto m'exaspère parfois. Souvent, même. Ou presque tout le temps… enfin. Il m'énerve surtout particulièrement depuis que j'ai commencé à l'aider pour son fichu permis de voiture… Quelle idée aussi j'ai eue, en me lançant dans ce défi qui semble être perdu d'avance. Rectification : il **est** perdu d'avance.

Je m'accroche à la ceinture de ma petite twingo, me crispant un peu en le voyant foncer droit contre un « sens interdit » alors que le panneau est bien visible sur notre côté gauche !!

« Naruto attention !

- Hein ? »

Mais trop tard, il s'engouffre fièrement dans l'allée étroite au possible, et il cale. Magnifique . Je soupire tout en tachant de garder mon calme, puis je me tourne vers lui. Il semble gêné au possible et a les mains nerveuses accrochées au volant. Il peut bien être gêné !! Ce ne serait de loin pas assez à mon humble goût.

« Bah bravo… t'as encore fait fort on dirait.

- Désolé Sasuke !! Je vais faire mieux la prochaine fois je te le promets !!

- C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit il y a au moins cinquante fois ? »

Il baisse les yeux et sa frange cache son visage qui je pense, doit pouvoir rivaliser avec la couleur du panneau rouge derrière nous.  
Je détache ma ceinture et il relève la tête, surpris, m'interrogeant du regard.

« Allez enlève-la aussi, je vais prendre le volant pour ressortir de ce bourbier dans lequel tu nous a fourrés. »

Il s'exécute sans paroles et nous échangeons nos places du mieux que nous pouvons. Je ne sais pas si vous voyez comment est une twingo, mais c'est vraiment pas bien grand. Tout en passant ma jambe sous la sienne, il se met à califourchon sur moi. Nos regards se croisent à cet instant, et je le vois qui a les yeux vraiment brillants. Puis, il semble se ressaisir et continue son avance vers mon ancienne place. Je lui jette un dernier coup d'œil et ramène ma deuxième jambe sous le volant de ma voiture.  
Naruto raccroche ensuite sa ceinture et me fait un petit sourire qui paraît un peu triste. Il me le fait très souvent ces temps-ci… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ça. Je démarre ma twingo et sors du tout petit détroit dans lequel mon adorable ami nous a mis. En arrivant dehors, je redétache ma ceinture et sors du véhicule. Je le vois qui fait de même et nous nous croisons au dehors alors qu'il va, à mon grand désespoir, reprendre la place du conducteur. Une fois tous deux installés, il redémarre après m'avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil.

Je le guide jusqu'au centre-ville, où je sais qu'il y a un bon rond point pour s'entraîner quand on débute pour le permis. Naruto n'en a jamais fait, et je me demande comment il va s'en sortir. Je lui donne quelques conseils pour bien démarrer une fois sur l'arrêt. Il acquiesce lentement, déglutissant bruyamment, me faisant soupirer pour la énième fois de la journée. On arrive enfin sur les lieux. Manque de chance ou coup du sort, il y a un énorme bouchon qui nous empêche d'aller plus loin. Au moins une dizaine de voitures sont devant nous. Pourquoi les gens se décident-ils à se balader précisément le jour où je sors mon baka pour lui apprendre les règles d'or de la route ? Enfin. Je regarde Naruto quelques instants et remarque qu'il se mord la lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Bon. C'est compréhensible puisque c'est son « tout premier rond-point ». Comme je n'ai aucunement envie de me taper la honte par sa faute, et aussi parce qu'il me fait un peu de peine comme cela, je lui dis, essayant d'adopter une voix réconfortante :

« Allons Naruto, je suis certain que tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef !

- …

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Sasuke…

- Hn ?

- J'ai pas osé te l'avouer avant mais…

- Bah vas-y.

- Pourquoi ils ont fait toutes ces couleurs pour les feux ? »

Je sens que je vais le tuer. Comment peut-on être autant bête mon dieu !! Même un enfant saurait une telle chose ! Enfin, je lui répond tout de même.

« Eh bien… Le rouge signifie que tu dois rester arrêté. Le vert que tu peux y aller, et le orange… il est entre deux. Tu peux y aller comme rester sur place.

- Pourquoi avoir ce fichu feu orange ? Il est comme les deux autres feux !!

- Pas exactement… Comme je te l'ai dit, il est surtout là quand il y a peu de trafic et que tu peux choisir s'il y a du monde ou pas de t'engager. C'est au feeling.

- … T'as pas un exemple ?

- Hum… Par exemple… Deux mecs, c'est un feu orange.

- … Deux mecs. Donc deux mecs… des gays, en somme ?

- Voilà. Comme toi et moi, par exemple.

- C'est orange ?

- Oui.

- Donc au feeling ? Je peux y aller comme ne pas le faire ?

- Tu as tout compris. »

Il me regarde encore un moment et si ce n'est pas un reflet du soleil, je jurerais l'avoir vu rougir. Je reporte mon attention sur la route et remarque qu'il n'y a plus que trois voiture devant nous, mais qu'il n'a pas avancé pour autant !

« Naruto c'est bientôt ton tour vas-y ! »

Par réflexe, je pose ma main sur le changeur de vitesse, et ce au même instant que mon voisin. Il me regarde, un œil caché derrière son rideau blond et nous gardons tous deux notre main sur le levier, avançant en même temps. Puis, je relâche ledit levier et par la même occasion sa main halée. Tout comme le reste de son corps… Ai-je oublié de vous mettre au courant de mon attirance pour le blond ? Je crois que oui. Car même s'il m'exaspère au plus haut point, je l'aime tout autant. C'est triste quand on y pense. Mais bon, c'est l'histoire de ma vie, comme on dit.

On arrive enfin sur le lieu du rond-point. Bordel j'espère qu'il va pas faire l'inconscient et qu'il va bien se souvenir de mon petit cours… Je regarde avec appréhension le feu qui nous surplombe à la manière d'un bourreau guettant sa victime. Puis, je fait un sourire à Naruto, signe chez moi que je lui fait entière confiance. Fais pas l'imbécile baka…

Il me regarde en me renvoyant mon sourire. Sasuke, self control, c'est pas maintenant qu'il faut lâcher. Bon. Reconcentrons-nous sur la route. Voilà le feu vert. Il s'élance, faisant un peu crisser les pneus de la voiture, mais nous arrivons de l'autre côté sans autre écart. Ouf. Pour une première fois, il s'en est plutôt pas mal tiré. Je lui fais la remarque, et il semble aux anges.

« Merci Sasuke. Cela fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre un compliment de ta part ! »

Je lui réponds d'un simple sourire et lui indique notre prochain itinéraire. Maintenant qu'il sait plus ou moins se débrouiller dans un rond point simple, voyons comment il s'en sort dans les parcages latéraux. Les plus durs, à mon avis. Je me rappelle quand moi-même j'avais dû passer mon permis de conduire avec Itachi il y a de cela quatre ans, je m'étais complètement planté sur les parcages latéraux.

Nous arrivons dans la rue centrale de notre petite ville. Petite, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir comme trafic aujourd'hui ! C'est vraiment incroyable. Je dirige Naruto vers une petite ruelle où l'on trouve tout un tas de commerces en tous genres. Il avance prudemment dans l'allée, et scrute des deux côtés afin de dénicher une place quelconque. Il en repère une à une vingtaine de mètres de nous. Je lui explique ensuite comment bien se positionner pour se parquer au mieux, puis je me tourne pour regarder derrière s'il n'y a pas de gênants. Il se tourne à son tour et je sens que nos têtes sont vraiment proches. Son odeur légèrement sauvage me chatouille le nez et me force à fermer les yeux si je veux garder un parfait contrôle de moi-même. Je me remets en place après lui avoir indiqué les dernières recommandations que je peux bien avoir à lui dicter. Je regarde attentivement ses mouvements afin de m'assurer qu'il exécute comme il faut les directives que je lui ai indiquées, et remarque qu'il tire la langue dans sa concentration. Je pouffe très légèrement dans mon coin et attends qu'il ait finit son parcage.

Nous sommes à demi dans la case et décalés par rapport aux autres, mais venant de Naruto, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à beaucoup mieux. Je lui fait part des choses qu'il devrait améliorer par la suite et le laisse nous repositionner en ordre. Cette fois-ci, il s'en sort davantage. Puis, je décroche ma ceinture à nouveau et sort de la voiture. Naruto ne semble pas comprendre. Je ré-ouvre la portière et lui lance :

« Tu ne veux pas sortir un moment ? Je voulais te récompenser pour tes efforts. »

Je termine ma phrase avec un petit sourire en coin et il s'empresse de sortir lui aussi de la voiture ainsi que de la fermer à clef derrière lui. Je m'étends longuement en attendant qu'il me rejoigne sur le trottoir et nous partons ensemble jusqu'à un petit bar pas très loin d'ici.

« Itachi m'a dit qu'ils y faisaient les meilleures crêpes du coin.

- Des crêpes ?

- Quoi ? tu n'aimes pas cela ?

- Si, si… mais ça m'étonne que tu m'en propose c'est tout…

- Tu as fais des efforts. Cela n'arrive pas souvent avouons-le, faut bien te féliciter comme il le doit.

- Tu pouvais le faire d'une toute autre manière…

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien. »

Je le regarde, incrédule devant ses propos. J'ai parfaitement entendu ce qu'il m'a dit, mais n'ose pas vraiment y croire. Que voulait-il entendre par là ?

Nous arrivons ensuite devant le fameux bar dont mon grand frère m'a tant parlé… L'endroit a l'air très accueillant. Nous pénétrons dans les lieux. Naruto passe devant moi, les uke d'ab… Heu… laissez tomber.

Nous nous installons à la première table que nous trouvons et attendons que le serveur passe. Naruto prend une crèpe au chocolat et un verre d'eau. Quant à moi, je décide de faire plus spécial et en commande une au grand marnier. En attendant nos commandes, nous discutons de notre petite virée de la journée, retraçant nos mésaventures et pensées. Plusieurs fois il éclate de rire face à mes sarcasmes et remarques cyniques. A force, il a appris que je ne faisais pas cela pour lui faire de la peine, que c'était juste ma façon de vivre. Et il en rit, tant mieux. Nos crêpes arrivent enfin. C'est que ça creuse drôlement, les journées avec Naruto !

Je le regarde attaquer avec avidité sa crêpe dégoulinant de chocolat et je mange la mienne plus modérément. Kami-sama ! Itachi avait raison sur toute la ligne : ces crèpes sont divines ! Je relève la tête pour faire part de mon enthousiasme à Naruto, mais les paroles restent figées dans ma gorge. Je suis hypnotisé.

Naruto est en train de se débattre avec un morceau de crèpre qui glisse le long de sa fourchette et en essayant de rattraper le bout de pâte, il se met du chocolat sur le coin des lèvres et un peu sur la joue droite aussi. Il passe lentement sa langue hors de la commissure de ses lèvres pour récupérer le peu de substance brunâtre et me regarde d'un air gêné.

« Désolé, je ne sais vraiment pas manger. »

Je ne réponds rien, mais avance ma main vers la joue de mon ami pour y prendre le chocolat en cavale. Il est plutôt bon, d'ailleurs. Naruto me dévisage comme si j'étais un alien descendu d'on ne sait quelle planète. Le rouge lui monte aux joues. Héhé, on dirait qu'il subit la même torture que moi il y a quelques instants… ça lui apprendra à faire des choses autant désirables !

Je paie la note au serveur et nous repartons vers ma twingo. Nous faisons un dernier tour de ville et nous allons chez moi. Je l'invite à venir un instant à l'intérieur de la maison et il accepte. Il n'arrive rien me refuser de toutes manières. Nous croisons mon grand frère en nous dirigeant directement vers ma chambre, et il nous salue en souriant, comme à son habitude.

Arrivés dans mon petit coin de maison, – enfin petit… le mot est peut-être mal choisi – et Naruto prend directement place dans le grand sofa bleu nuit qui est juste à côté de la porte-fenêtre donnant sur le balcon.

« Je passe mon permis demain, Sasuke. Tu crois que je suis prêt ?

- Bien entendu. Il te faudra bien faire attention aux parcages, mais tu vas l'avoir.

- Merci pour tout…

- Ce n'est rien. Même si je t'ai souvent crié dessus, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de t'aider.

- A moi aussi ça m'a fait plaisir que tu m'aide… »

Je m'assieds ensuite à ses côtés et regarde distraitement par la fenêtre. Il reprend après quelques instants de silence, un peu gêné.

« Dis Sasuke… Les feux… ya quelque chose que tu m'as dis qui est faux tu sais…

- Oh vraiment ?

- Oui… »

Il me regarde avec insistance et fronce les sourcils. Je ne dis rien, attendant de savoir ma pseudo erreur. A mon grand étonnement, il s'avance vers moi et pose timidement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Mon feu à moi était vert… » Me souffle-t-il avant que je ne scèle moi même nos lèvres, l'entrainant sur le canapé. Je ne crois pas qu'il sera en état de passer son permis demain…

Fin !!


End file.
